


The Way it's Supposed To Be

by VancityJax



Category: Fringe
Genre: 6B, Copious amounts of smut, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancityJax/pseuds/VancityJax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Olivia's first time. Picks up directly after they ascend the stairs in 6B</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way it's Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has probably been written before but I'm new to the fandom so I figured I'd give it a try. Comments appreciated.

Olivia pulled him along down the hall eagerly, focused on the bedroom and trying not to let her confidence waver.

"Livv-" he prompted suddenly and she turned back, giving him a smile. "Wait."

She shook her head. “You don’t-“

"I do." Peter assured her. "But-"

"No buts. Not anymore." Her voice was firm and confident despite the weight in her belly that churned her nerves. Olivia ignored it and turned and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hungrily. "I just want you." It wasn’t an exaggeration, in fact she’d never needed or wanted something or someone so desperately in her life.

"Okay." He agreed leading her aside until they stumbled clumsily into his room.

She reveled in the eager warmth that gathered in her chest as Peter threw her down onto his bed in the dark, climbing on top of her and pressing her down with his broad shoulders. His breath already ragged, his voice rough and deep as he whispered promises against her neck.

As Peter reached to turn on the dim lamp on his nightstand and bathe them in low light, Olivia tore her coat and scarf off and tossed them aside, forgotten. She spread her legs, still in her slacks, and wrapped them around his back, pulling him close against her with a soft whimper. As Peter thrust against her, she could feel how hard he was, so hard it hurt rubbing against the seam of her pants and she begged him to take them off.

Teasing her into submission, Peter started at her neck and worked his way down. He pulled open her shirt and sat up to struggle with his own. Using his distraction, she fumbled to throw off her blouse in a hurried mess and reached to undo her bra. Peter growled with the invitation and her fingers reached for his hair as he licked the curve of her right breast and pulled away the cup of her midnight bra as his tongue played toward her nipple.

He grazed the tip of her swollen nip just enough to make her groan, so eager already and desperate for more. Gazing impishly at her as he slipped across to her left breast, he kissed his way toward the nipple again, taking her between his lips.

Olivia arched into him and begged him to continue, reaching down to start working on her zipper herself, but he grabbed her hand and pressed it up over her head, holding her down on the mattress and resting his full solid weight on top of her as he licked her lip and kissed her so deeply she was left breathless.

"Just wait." He heaved, breath hot on her face. "Wait."

"I can’t." She whined, tears in her eyes as she tried to reach for him still. "I’ve waited long enough."

Peter paused, expecting her to take the control away from him but she only laid there beneath him, eyes begging for him to lead. He nodded once and brushed away the lose hair from her face.

Reminded of his mission, he slid down her body again, the soft sparse hair on his bare chest scraping gently against her breasts and stomach as he kissed his way down toward her slacks. His tongue traced around her navel, once, twice, once more before he looked up, his eyes so hot with desire.

Olivia tried to ignore the voice in her head that wondered if this was how he’d been before. With the other Olivia. She forced the thought away and with renewed vigor, she pulled his jeans from his body as he discarded her slacks.

On top of her again, now with only the cloth of his boxer briefs and the thin sheath of her panties separating them, Olivia could feel every inch of him, the ridges of his cock torture to her eager neglected core. He again pressed her hands over her head, using both of his this time, so she was fully pinned to the mattress and under his complete control, his body an unyielding power over her as he arched and pushed against her.

Her breath quickened as she raised her hips to meet Peter’s. Olivia was just getting started, though, and unable to wait any longer, she pulled her panties down her thighs, flinging them to the side with her toes and pressing his head down between her legs.

As if in familiar territory, he set in kissing his way down her left thigh to her knee, then back up inside the right side, every kiss so soft and confident that Olivia ached for the moment when those lips would reach their destination. One kiss at the top of the thigh, one more just above her clit, and then he lightly licked the tip of her little mound, just enough for her to feel and she shuddered as a soft gasp escaped her lips.

He took a deep breath of her core, groaning with pleasure as he finally buried his mouth between her thighs, his tongue gliding up and down with a light and sure stroke.

She stared down at his wavy hair, watching him lose himself between her spread legs and silently begging him to keep going, keep going, don’t stop. His hands gripped her thighs, nails hungrily digging into her skin, and Olivia reached down to take the fingers of his right hand, guiding it beneath her. Never slow to pick up on a hint, Peter grabbed her ass and used his grip to push her harder against his quickening tongue.

Feeling her muscles tighten around his tongue, and her legs clench around his head, Peter smirked. Olivia’s breath grew ragged, her hands clenched into fists, her hips rising and falling in motion with his tongue and his twisting fingers.

"Please don’t stop," She whimpered desperately, "don’t stop, don’t stop…" He obeyed, and Olivia could feel the tightness in her chest grow and her body arching into him. She grabbed at the bed frame behind the pillow, her long hair tangling in her fingers as she clenched the metal and lost control of her body. Olivia stared at his broad shoulders, his arms wrapped around her in a lustful embrace, his mess of hair following the motion of her hips as she thrust against him harder and harder until at last the wet heat of orgasm overtook her. Her body shook as Peter continued lapping her clit, licking every drop of her as she shuddered against his mouth, moaning until finally the tremors subsided and she lay shaking on his bed.

Peter looked up at her, his mouth wet and his eyes still hot with lust. Olivia reached to pull him to her. She kissed him hard, licking his lips, tasting herself hungrily. She could feel him hard against her thigh, and she again wrapped her legs around him, tempting him again with her never-ending undulating hips. Groaning with desire, he began whispering hoarsely into her ear, telling her how long he’d wanted her since the start, how beautiful and tempting she’d been and how nothing could ever come close. He asked if she wanted to stop for the evening, to take things slow. Olivia merely shook her head, hands eagerly reaching for his boxers. He let her grope at him at length, throbbing against her palm until finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He told her to stay still while he went to search for a condom but Olivia again shook her head with an excited smile.

"In my jacket pocket." She murmured.

He raised an eyebrow but followed the suggestion, dismounting and searching for her coat in the mess of clothing on his floor. He laughed as he pulled not one, but two purple squares from her coat. She’d come prepared and that only made him want her more. Slapping the spare on the nightstand he fumbled to rip the other open and put it on as she watched in eager anticipation, trembling.

Satisfied, he returned back to her but was surprised as Olivia tossed him aside and assumed her position over him. It was her turn now to do this her way and she knew what she wanted. Peter laid back, staring up at the beautiful woman poised above him, a lazy grin on his face as her hair fell in a waterfall around them.

Her eyes sparkled, her lips pursing into a playful smile as she set to work. Not quite allowing him to enter her, Olivia slid her core from his base to tip, slowly, teasing and enjoying every moment of being in complete control of him, over and over again as she watched him give in to her attention.

His cock began to follow her movements, rising to meet her, and she knew it was now or never. Olivia rose up on her knees, letting his cock follow her up and settle in place in the wet hole that was so aching to claim it as hers, and slid down the full length of him, feeling him at last.

"Oh… Peter…" She mumbled and bit her lip, her head tossed back, blonde hair cascading down her freckled back as she closed her eyes and gripped his chest, savoring in sensation.

Taking him gently now seemed almost impossible, Olivia wanted to ride him and abuse him, grind against him and make herself and him come over and over again. But she took a deep breath and rose again to her knees, letting him slide almost completely out of her, his tip just lingering between her swollen lips. Olivia’s eyes locked on his as she again slid down the full length of him, coming to rest only when he was completely enclosed inside of her and he was engulfed in her warmth.

Peter stared at her, stricken by her, his Olivia.

She reached down to his hands, lacing her fingers through his and pressing him down against the mattress. He was speechless, mouth open and breath rough as Olivia slid up and down, slowly, carefully, taking time to feel every ridge of his cock buried within her.

Peter’s eyes struggled to stay open as his hips lifted to meet her every movement. She could feel his urgency, knew that this first time would not last forever and she wanted to come with him.

Olivia pulled him into a kiss, lifting him to sit up, her arms wrapping around his broad back and sinking her fingernails into his skin. He gasped, his hips involuntarily arching into hers, and she felt him land firmly against her most sensitive of areas and Olivia cried out, heaving against his lips. The urgency was instant – her nails sank deeper into his skin as he began to plunge deeper and deeper into her, taking over the motion and wrapping his arms around her to pull her in closer still, his mouth devouring her lips and his cock thick to the hilt within her.

Olivia came furiously as he spilled into the condom. Rocking against him, they pulled tightly against one another in violent embrace, moaning and shuddering together, sweat slicking their skin and breath uneven.

Olivia tossed her hair again and buried her face in his own. She was suddenly numb as the fire was slow to recede from her body. She sighed in blissful relief as she cradled Peter against her, fingers tight on the back of his neck and never wanting to let go.

"Livv." He prompted.

"Mm?"

"Am I glowing?" Peter asked again gently, nervous for her answer.

But Olivia just nuzzled him again, smiling to herself. “No. But I just might be.”


End file.
